Seth Rollins
Colby Jonathan "Onat" Lopez (nacido el 28 de mayo de 1986, 27 años) es un luchador profesional thumb|200pxestadounidense, más conocido como Tyler Black. Lopez trabaja actualmente en la WWE, donde compió en sus territorios de desarrollo, la Florida Champions Wrestling y la NXT Wrestling como Seth Rollins, actualmente trabaja en Raw. Sin embargo, es más conocido por su trabajo en el circuito independiente, especialmente en las empresas Ring of Honor (ROH), Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South, National Wrestling Alliance y Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. También destaca por haber sido el compañero de Jimmy Jacobs en el Stable The Age of the Fall. A lo largo de su carrera, ha sido dos veces Campeón Mundial, al haber conquistado en una ocasión el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de FIP y el Campeonato Mundial de ROH. Además, también ganó en dos ocasiones el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas de ROH junto a Jacobs. En la WWE, fue mandado al antiguo territorio de desarrollo, la Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), donde ganó el Campeonato 15 de la FCW, el Campeonato en Parejas de Florida de la FCW con Richie Steamboat y una vez el Campeonato Peso Pesado de Florida de la FCW, siendo el primer Gran Campeón de la empresa. Además, en la WWE, tiene un reinado como Campeón de NXT, siendo el primer campeón del título. Además como miembro de The Shield, posee un reinado como Campeón en parejas de la WWE junto a Roman Reigns. Carrera Inicios (2005-2006) Haciendo su debut en 2005, Black comenzó con Scott County Wrestling (SCW), la federación en la que se perfeccionan sus habilidades bajo el nombre Gixx. También comenzó a luchar para Ian Rotten's IWA Mid-South y más tarde entró en Ted Petty Invitational tournament, derrotando a Sal Thomaselli antes de ser eliminado por Matt Sydal en los cuartos de final en Hammond, Indiana, el 23 de septiembre de 2005. También ganó el SCW Heavyweight Championship, y pintado con aerosol el cinturón de campeón negro de la marca "The Black Era" en SCW. Más tarde ganó el IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship también.7Pronto se unió a la NWA Midwest ganando el promotion's tag team championship con Marek valiente. Los dos defendieron con éxito el campeonato frente a Ryan Boz y Danny Daniels, Brett Wayne y Hype Gotti, y Jayson Reign y Marco Cordova varias veces a principios de 2006. También enfrenta a Eric Priest y A.J. Styles en single matches.Él apareció brevemente en la Total Nonstop Action Wrestling y se unió a Jeff Luxon en una pérdida para The Latin American Xchange (Homicide y Hernandez) en Impact en October 2006. Promociones independientes (2007-2010) El 25 de mayo de 2007, mientras luchaba en lucha en Full Impact Pro (FIP) Tag Team Champions The Briscoes en Melbourne, Florida, regresaron asociados con Marek Brave y le causaron una lesión en la espalda que lo marginó durante varias semanas.Durante este tiempo Black siguió una carrera individual, compitiendo en Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG), donde derrotó a Joey Ryan el 10 de junio y el ex mentor de Danny Daniel en la supercard Point of No Return '07 en June 16.En PWG's Life During Wartime el 6 de julio de 2008, Black se unio con Jacobs para ganar el PWG World Tag Team Championship al derrotar a Roderick Strong y El Generico, que era un sustituto de Jack Evans. En el evento de la FIP en 20 de diciembre 2008 Black derrotó a Shiozaki, para ganar el FIP World Heavyweight Championship. En el evento de la FIP el 2 de mayo de 2009, Davey Richards fue galardonado con el FIP World Heavyweight Championship por incomparecencia al Black no poder competir. Ring of Honor (2008-2010) En el Ring of Honor (ROH) pay-per-view grabación de Man Up en septiembre de 2007, Black hizo su debut, junto a Jimmy Jacobs y Necro Butcher, con los tres ataques de los hermanos Briscoe, colgando Jay Briscoe de los aparejos que se habían utilizados durante la escalera combate antes de esa noche. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010-presente) El 8 de agosto de 2010, se informó de que López había firmado un contrato con la World Wrestling Entertainment, para debutar con su promoción del desarrollo Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) en septiembre. López había ofrecido un contrato con Total Nonstop Action Wrestling y fue a renegociar con ROH, pero Evan Bourne (Matt Sydal anteriormente) lo convenció para unirse a la WWE. Florida Championship Wrestling / NXT Wrestling (2010–2012) López debutó en FCW el 30 de septiembre, con el nombre de Seth Rollins en una pérdida encontra de Michael McGillicutty. López apareció en un dark match antes de las grabaciones de SmackDown el 7 de diciembre con el nombre de Samuel Robinson, que perdió ante Cody Rhodes. El 13 de enero de 2011, en las grabaciones de la edición 06 de febrero de FCW TV, Rollins derroto a Hunico en la final del torneo de Jack Brisco Classic para convertirse en el primer campeón de FCW 15. El 25 de marzo en un evento en vivo, Rollins y Richie Steamboat derrotaron a Damien Sandow y Titus O'Neill para ganar el Florida Tag Team Championship. El 12 de mayo, Rollins y Steamboat perdió el campeonato contra Big E. Langston y Raines Calvino. NXT Wrestling (2012-2013) El 27 de Junio debutó en NXT derrotando a Jiro. El 26 de julio, derrotó a Jinder Mahal en la final de un torneo, coronándose como el primer Campeón de NXT. Tuvo su primera defensa exitosa ante Michael McGillicutty el 10 de octubre. En diciembre de 2012, debido a que subió al plantel principal, perdió el Campeonato de NXT en las grabaciones del 6 de diciembre ante Big E Langston. 2012-presente Rollins hizo su debut en el roster principal de la WWE como heel el 18 de noviembre de 2012 en el evento Survivor Series. En el evento, interfirió junto a Dean Ambrose y Roman Regins en el evento principal del evento, atacando a Ryback, permitiéndo retener el Campeonato de la WWE a CM Punk. Al día siguiente en RAW volvieron a atacar a Ryback. El 26 de noviembre se dieron a conocer como The Shield e interfirieron en el evento principal CM Punk y Kane, atacando a Kane y a su compañero, Daniel Bryan, quien vino a salvarle. Debido a estos ataques, The Shield se enfrentó a Ryback y Team Hell No en TLC: Tables, Ladders y Chairs en un TLC Match, ganando el combate. El 21 de enero atacaron a The Rock en RAW, quien era el retador al título de CM Punk. Por su ataque, ese mismo día fueron advertidos por Vince McMahon que si ellos interferían en el combate de Punk y The Rock por el Campeonato de la WWE en Royal Rumble, Punk perdería el título. En Royal Rumble, The Shield atacó a The Rock aprovechando que las luces se habían apagado, pero McMahon no despojó a Punk del título ya que The Rock pidió reiniciar la lucha la cuál finalmente Rock ganó. El 28 de enero atacaron al ganador del Royal Rumble John Cena después de que este anunciase que lucharía por el Campeonato de la WWE en WrestleMania XXIX, aplicándole una "Triple Powerbomb". En el siguiente episodio de RAW, fueron atacados por Ryback, Sheamus y Cena, siendo retados a un 6-Man Tag Team Match en WWE Elimination Chamber, combate que ganaron. Un día después en RAW derrotaron a Sheamus, Ryback y Chris Jericho en otro 6-Man Tag Team Match. Las siguientes semanas The Shield comenzó un feudo con el trío formado por Randy Orton, Sheamus y Big Show que concluyó el 7 de abril en WrestleMania 29, donde The Shield derrotó a Orton, Sheamus y Big Show luego de una Spear de Reigns sobre Orton. De esta manera, el equipo conformado por Ambrose, Rollins y Reigns se llevó el triunfo en su debut en WrestleMania. Al día siguiente en RAW, Rollins y sus compañeros interrumpieron el discurso de The Undertaker y trataron de atacarlo, pero fue salvado por Team Hell No (Kane y Daniel Bryan). Debido a esto el 22 de abril en RAW grabado en Inglaterra, The Shield se enfrentó a Undertaker y Team Hell No, ganando el combate. El 19 de mayo del 2013 en el evento Extreme Rules derrotó a Team Hell No junto a su compañero Roman Reigns para coronarse como los nuevos Campeones en parejas de la WWE. Ambos continuaron con su feudo, reteniendo el título en Payback ante Bryan y Randy Orton. En Lucha Movimientos finales *Black Out (Running double stomp en la espalda a un oponente levantandose) *God's Last Gift / Small Package Driver (Fisherman DDT seguido de un small package, a veces sobre la cuerda superior) *Paroxysm (Spinning Lifting Inverted DDT *Corkscrew 450° splash *Avada Kedavra (Superkick, a veces seguido de un turnbuckle powerbomb) Movimientos de firma *Belly to back suplex lifted and twisted into a reverse STO *Diving splash *Fireman's carry facebuster *Inverted hurricanrana *Multiple kick variations Big boot Drop Jumping corkscrew roundhouse *Running shooting star press *Springboard clothesline *Standing moonsault Managers *Lacey *Rain *Allison Wonderland *Mr. Milo Beasley Campeonatos y logros Absolute Intense Wrestling *AIW Intense Division Championship (1 vez) All-American Wrestling *AAW Heavyweight Championship (2 veces) *AAW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Marek Brave (1) y Jimmy Jacobs (1) Florida Championship Wrestling *FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *FCW 15 Championship (1 vez) *FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Richie Steamboat *Grand Slam Championship (Primero) Full Impact Pro *FIP World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South *IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling *MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) NWA Midwest *NWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Marek Brave Pro Wrestling Guerrilla *PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Jimmy Jacobs Pro Wrestling Illustrated *PWI ranked him #17 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 el 2009 Ring of Honor *ROH World Championship (1 vez) *ROH World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) – con Jimmy Jacobs *Survival of the Fittest (2009) Scott County Wrestling *SCW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) NXT Wrestling *NXT Championship (1 vez) WWE *WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (con Roman Reigns) Galeria Seth Rollins.png|Seth Rollins en WWE.Com Categoría:Florida Championship Wrestling Categoría:NXT Wrestling Categoría:WWE Categoría:WWE Raw Categoría:NXT Championship